Letters From Hogwarts
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of conversations via letters from students at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **For the _Disney Character Competition._

**Cinderella;** Draco/parents.

* * *

Mother,

I got sorted into Slytherin, just like we knew I would. The stupid hat didn't even say anything to me before shouting it out. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and a few others got sorted into Slytherin of course.

Do you remember that scrawny boy we met while I was getting my robes fitted by that hideous woman? That was HARRY POTTER! I can't believe I didn't recognise him then. Although his hair is always covering that stupid scar of his and no one has seen him since he was a baby so it's not surprising.

Anyway, I found out when we were on the train it was him so sought him out to offer him my friendship. He was sat with one of those Weasley kids; he's in our year too. But regardless I offered my hand for him to shake and everything and he TURNED ME DOWN. He told me I was the wrong sort and apparently Weasley isn't.

I've decided I'm going to make them pay this year. It could be hard though since they got sorted into Gryffindor and everyone knows the teachers favour Gryffindor over Slytherin apart from Professor Snape. But we do have Potions with them so that should be an easy lesson the torment him in.

The welcome "feast" was a disappointment. They didn't have any of my favourites. I suppose the stupid house elves here aren't good enough to make such refined food.

Draco.

* * *

_Draco, darling, your father and I are so proud that you got into Slytherin! We always knew you were good enough to get in._

_I can see how that would bother you, but it's not a surprise. I'm sure he knows that the Dark Lord was a Slytherin and he has been brought up by muggles so he'd feel more at home with a lower class of wizard, wouldn't he?_

_Don't get yourself in too much trouble, dear. I wouldn't want Slytherin to loose points because of you; your house wouldn't like you much. Slytherin has won the house cup for the last 6 years; don't make it your fault if you lose this year. You might lose, I be the teachers will be falling all over themselves to give points to Harry Potter. _

_The food was never that great when I was at Hogwarts either, I'll send you some snacks over every day._

_Take care of yourself._

* * *

Mother,

Thank you for the food; it's a hell of a lot better than the rubbish they're serving here.

We had our first Potions lesson today and as I predicted Snape isn't falling all over Potter, in fact, he seems to hate him. He asked him a series of really easy potions questions and he didn't know any of them! How stupid can you get? There's a mudblood girl in Gryffindor that was practically jumping out of her seat to answer the questions, like that was going to prove she was as good as us pure bloods. It was pathetic. Her know-it-all attitude made Snape take points off her though.

Most of the lessons here are a joke; I'm learning things I already know. Not to mention the fact that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has a stutter. If I didn't already think that lesson was just going to be a joke before I do now. A stutter, what fool employs someone to teach defensive magic that seems too scared to even shake someone's had. He loves Potter as well, treats him like he's some sort of celebrity. I suppose he is to those idiots.

Why did you not let me go to Durmstrang like father wanted? At least the lessons there would have taught me something I already know.

I won't write much now, I'm going to focus my energy on getting Potter into trouble. I'll let you know if anything exciting happens.

Draco.

* * *

_Draco, I've told you not to use that word! I know your father doesn't mind if you do, but calling someone a mudblood is not nice. I do hope you haven't called her that to her face. Your father doesn't know but I actually had a muggle-born friend when I was a child. I kept it a secret from my family of course, but she was a perfectly nice girl._

_I'm glad to know that Severus isn't treating Harry like he's something special. I would prefer it if you called him Professor Snape though, I know he's your godfather but that doesn't change the fact that he is now your professor. I can ask your father to encourage the rest of the governors to fire the professor that stutters if you don't think he's adequate at teaching? You know he would be able to._

_The reason I didn't send you to Durmstrang is because it's too far away. I like to know my child is still in Britain, another country would just be too far away._

_Please don't get into trouble Draco; you know that Dumbledore would always be on Harry's side._

_I have included some Cauldron Cakes for you; I know these are your favourites._

_Take care._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **For the Quidditch League round 6: Write a letter to a sibling.

Prompts:

2\. (word) drag

12\. (emotion) happiness

14\. (word) freedom

* * *

Lily,

I'm done with my first week. It's great here! Most of the lessons are a bit of a drag, but I suppose you have to put up with that since it is school. The food here is fantastic (not a patch on Grandma Molly's, but close) and the Common Room is too! But I know you just want me to tell you all about my sorting.

Mum and Dad probably told you I got sorted into Slytherin (and if they didn't then James probably has for all his gloating about being right) and you're probably wondering why. It actually started on the train. Do you remember how dad was telling us about the blond boy we saw on the station? Well Rosie and I spent so much time waving bye to you and Hugo that we couldn't find an empty compartment. We could have sat with James, but you know how much he annoys me so we went to find somewhere else. The only place free was with that blond boy, and get this Lily; he's Scorpius MALFOY! That explains why dad didn't want us to like him.

So we were talking to him and his cousin on the train and they were actually nice so I decided that I wanted to stay with my friends at Hogwarts and it didn't matter that Scorp made Slytherin because if he can be nice to us then surely Slytherin isn't that bad so when I got asked where I wanted to go I said Slytherin so I went in too and it's pretty fun here. Caspar (that's Scorp's cousin, Caspar Zabini) didn't make it, unfortunately, he went into Ravenclaw. You'd like him Lil; he supports the Cannons too like you and Uncle Ron! (Although I don't see how anyone could support anyone but the Tornados, Scorp agrees with me) I'm sure you know Rosie went into Gryffindor so we got split up between houses but we still all hang out when we aren't in class.

The Common Room and Dorm are HUGE! I mean, I guessed they'd have to be with a whole house sharing a Common Room and 5 people sharing a room (well, there's 5 in my room, Rosie only has 4 and James said he has 7!) but I never expected them to be this big! There's easily enough room for all of our stuff even with Connor practically bringing his whole house! (That's Connor Bluewater, his dad is the potions professor)

I'm really happy that I made Slytherin, Lil. I know you think like James and aren't too fond of Slytherin, but it's not that bad, really! Plus since I'm not in Gryffindor I get to avoid James and I only have to put up with him when he 'bumps' into me in the corridors. I know he's got that map of dads I told you about and I suspect he's using it to follow me around and bug me whenever he can.

The lessons are okay, well some of them. I'll tell you about them all, boring ones first:

History of Magic is the most boring lesson ever, seriously. I know you're interested in it Lil, but so was I until we got an hours lecture off a ghost (seriously, can they not get an actual teacher already?) about pointless things that don't even matter anymore. It was our first lesson _and _with the Hufflepuffs, I'm so glad I already knew someone in my house otherwise I don't think I could have coped. (Everyone was tired on the first night so we didn't speak much)

Charms was more of a lecture, the professor just droned on and on about how charms can be used in life and what types of charm there are. It was almost as much of a drag as History of Magic, almost. We were supposed to start working on Wingardium Leviosa (which I already know because James was bragging about getting it right in his first lesson, so I practiced in secret) but he was talking so much we ran out of time. I really hope the rest of the year isn't like this, even the Ravenclaws found it boring and he's their head of house. Since it was with the Ravenclaws we did have Caspar joking with us throughout the lesson which made it bearable.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a bit boring, but I expect it will get better. We had some wizard who was in the war, I think dad knows him – Professor Creevey? His brother died during the war and he keeps going on about how proud he is of his brother, that he was a true Gryffindor and everything. He's got a grudge on us Slytherins but apart from that he's a good teacher. We have DADA with the Ravenclaws so he doesn't show his favouritism too much (I can only imagine how the Hufflepuffs feel) but you can tell he's against Slytherins still.

Transfiguration is really hard. The lesson was okay, I suppose. Professor Applebee started with a bit of a lecture, but she got us doing practical work after 20 minutes and mixed the rest of her lecture with the practical. I think I'm going to like her lessons. We have it with the Gryffindors so Rosie can always help if it gets too hard (she's really good at it, she was the only one in the whole class to transfigure her matchstick into a needle)

Potions and Herbology were by far the best lessons though! Uncle Neville- Err, I mean, Professor Longbottom is a brilliant teacher! Even though he was in Gryffindor he didn't show them any favouritism over us and made it such a fun lesson even though he was just telling us information. I could tell he was nervous since it's his first year as a teacher, but he really is brilliant! I didn't think I'd like Herbology but with Uncle Neville teaching us I think I will! He asked Rose and me to stay behind after the lesson and asked us how it went. I think he was relieved to hear we both enjoyed it.

Potions was with the Ravenclaws again, we don't have as many lessons with the Gryffindors as Mum and Dad did because of the war, tensions were really high between the two houses so they put us with the Ravenclaws more and they haven't changed it back yet. I don't mind though because it means we get to see more of Caspar. I have nothing against Rosie, but she is family so I'll see her every holiday! The lesson though was so much fun, Professor Bluewater obviously favoured us but I think that's a tradition in Potions now. We got straight to work brewing though. It wasn't very hard and it wasn't anything that could do us damage, but it meant we could have a bit of fun while doing it.

Flying doesn't start until next week and Astronomy the week after so I'll let you know how those go when I finally get round to it. I'm really looking forwards to flying, Scorp says he's really good but I reckon I'm better. We're both going to try-out for the Quidditch team, we're only first years but they might let us on!

The lessons are the only boring part though (and not even all of them are boring!) because we get quite a bit of free time. I've managed not to go into the library yet, but we got quite a lot of work set for us to do so I don't know how long I can stay out. When I do have to start using the library I bet my free time will go down loads, especially if I get onto the Quidditch team.

There's a lot of freedom here, and that's the best part. At home I feel like Mum and Dad are always watching me and seeing what I do and trying to make me better, but here you don't get that. The professors let us do whatever we want (apart from magic inside) and just let us be ourselves and it's just so great. I've never felt this free in my life Lily. I know if I'd made Gryffindor this wouldn't be the case, I'd never be free there; James would force me into his pranks, it's bad enough that he's got Fred helping him because Fred always asks his dad for help and he's brilliant at pranks!

I hope you don't feel too bad about me making Slytherin, Lil. I know you hate it but I am still your big brother! I know I won't be able to show you that not all Slytherins are bad, but I hope you see it for yourself when you start. I can't wait for you to start; you really are going to love it!

I'll make sure all my friends come round during one of the holidays so you can meet them, I know they're all going to adore you! And I promise to send you something cool from Hogwarts too. I won't beat Fred and James sending you that toilet seat, but I'll get you something really cool!

I hope you aren't too lonely without me there, I remember how strange it was when James left (that's why my letter's so long now) but you'll get used to it just like we did two years ago.

I miss you Lil. See you at Christmas,

Love Albus.

* * *

**AN: **Words: 1,583.

* * *

Also For:

**_A Variety of Prompts challenge:_**

_Relationship – Siblings_

**_The If You Dare challenge:_**

_339\. Going to school_

**_Disney Character competition:_**

_Ariel – Write about one of the next-gen kids._

**_Animal competition:_**

_Otter – Write about a next-gen character._

**_The Wand Wood competition:_**

_Fir – Write a next-gen story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Quidditch League Round 6. **

Filling in for keeper – Write a letter to a friend.

* * *

Harry,

Congrats on making Head Auror, Mate – Albus told me after his lesson this morning. I don't see why The Ministry took so long to appoint you, it's not like you haven't already proved you're more than good enough for the job. I mean, you defeated Voldemort when you were Seventeen!

Al's doing great in lessons; he's coming top even above Rosie and the Ravenclaws. Lily seems to have an aptitude for Herbology as well. The same can't be said of James though, he spends the lessons messing about, I reckon he thinks that because 'Uncle Neville' is the teacher then he can get away with anything – that and all the other teachers seem to let him off now he's a prefect. How he became a prefect I have no idea, but it certainly wasn't for his exemplary behaviour. I'll keep an eye on him for you, Al and Lily shouldn't be a problem since they have Rosie, Scorpius and Hugo to keep them in line. Although Lily is still calling me Uncle Neville rather than Professor Longbottom, but I suppose she'll learn.

I went to that therapist you suggested, he really helped. With my dad passing away so recently I decided that I did need the help, I didn't handle it particularly well – I'm just glad that I'm not still with Hannah; I'm not sure how well she would have taken it, Luna has been amazing though and I'm glad I've had her support.

He started asking about my parents first, about what it was like growing up without them and decided that was probably the root of my problem. Plus, since Molly killed Bellatrix I don't have someone to hate, he said that was keeping me 'sane' for want of a better word as it was keeping me focused. By hating her, I didn't need to face my problems so she did one good thing in her life I suppose. But I guess I never really got over what she did to my family. I loved living with Gran, but I guess you just can't replace your parents.

But honestly, thanks Harry. She's coming into the school once a month to see me, and I have a lot to be doing with classes that I'm keeping busy which she told me was a good thing.

I'm not meant to tell you this now, we were trying to keep it a secret until we saw everyone together over Christmas, but Luna and I are getting married next year! I know it's so soon after she lost her husband, but she really can deal with things well. For all was said about her at school, I think she's the most sane out of the lot of us after the war.

The reason I'm telling you now, Harry, is because I'd like you to be my best man at our wedding. You've done so much for us, and I'd like to pay you back somehow. Luna's fairly flexible about the whole thing, as long as it takes place outside, so I was thinking Molly might like to help organise – you know we'd never hear the end of it if we didn't tell her about it until Christmas.

I also have some other news to share, which would become evident at Christmas; Luna is pregnant! I know we have Lorcan and Lysander to look after, but they are both at Hogwarts now so we decided to give it a shot and try and it worked! We're having a boy; he should be born around February. We were thinking of naming him Frank Harry Longbottom – after my dad, and you. I just thought I should give you a heads up as there will be a lot to do at Christmas.

Give my love to Ginny, and give Molly my thanks for having us over for Christmas!

Let me know whether Molly decides to help out with our wedding or not,

Neville.

* * *

Neville,

Cheers mate, I honestly didn't think I'd make it – there were some really great aurors going for the job too.

Lily's written home about your lessons a couple of times, she says she loves them. You have Lily tomorrow don't you? Tell her if she starts calling you Professor Longbottom by Halloween then I'll buy her something extra special for Christmas. Don't worry about James too much, I've written to him and he's said he'll calm down a little. He takes after my dad and Sirius in his attitude, and we know Sirius could be cooperative if he had to. It's not all him though, I know a lot of the professors have written to George about Fred – they're blaming George for supplying his son with his products and ideas for pranks.

I'm glad Michael helped you, he really is a great therapist. Don't be afraid to go back if you start getting a little stressed after you sessions stop, I have done and he's really supportive even of the littlest things.

It's about bloody time you two got together, Ron and I made a bet in fifth year that you'd marry each other – I need to go and get the money he owes me. It's only 10 galleons, but a bet is a bet.

Congratulations though, I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together! Molly insisted she do the wedding before I even finished telling her about it and she's offered The Burrow, it'd be like Bill and Fleur's. She's annoyed you left it this long to tell us, but when I told her you were thinking about leaving it until Christmas she calmed down. I reckon you're going to get a right earful off her when you visit though. I'd be honoured to be your best man, Ginny's thrilled you asked me as she's going to be one of Luna's bridesmaids (Luna wrote to us during the week).

I'm not surprised you and Luna are having a baby, I remember you both told us that you'd like big families and when you didn't have a child with Hannah I was worried about you. Having a child should help you focus your life again as well – it did with Ginny and me.

Ginny sends her love, and is looking forward to seeing you all at Christmas.

Harry.

* * *

Words: 1,050.

* * *

**AN: **Also for;

**_Disney Character Competition;_**

_Winnie the Pooh – Write about Neville Longbottom._

**_Wand Wood Competition;_**

_Pear – Write about a Hogwarts professor._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_260 – Midlife Crisis._

**_Pottermore Challenge;_**

_Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment – Neville Longbottom._

**_A Variety of Prompts Challenge;_**

_Relationships – Platonic._

**_Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge;_**

_Primrose Everdeen - Write about Neville Longbottom._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Roxanne in this is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she started school in 2019 and was sorted into Gryffindor house.

* * *

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

* * *

**11th November 2023**

Dominque,

Remember how I went on a date with Zach at the end of last year? Well he's been bugging me to go on a second date with him since then, I didn't really want to go all that much but I text him a lot over Summer and I've been spending more time with him since we started our fifth year and I actually started to kind of like him so I agreed.

I decided I'd make an effort for the second date. Like a proper one. He's only really seen me in my robes or the jeans and t-shirt I wear at the weekends so I thought I might as well put a nice dress on and do my make up.

Okay, so I may have liked him a little more than I thought…

But anyway, we'd agreed to meet at four o'clock on the hill that overlooks Hogsmeade and he was going to bring a nice picnic for us and it was set out to be a really cute date.

And then the douche never shows up. I was stood on that hill for two and a half hours! (Thank goodness for heating charms)

In hindsight I'm not quite sure why I waited there for so long, but I did get to see the sunset fall over Hogwarts which was really pretty so I suppose it's not all bad.

Anyway, after I finally decided to give up and head back to Hogwarts what happens? I only go and bump right into him and his friends coming out of The Three Broomsticks. Honestly I was so mad I can't really remember what happened. All I remember is yelling a lot and casting one of Aunt Ginny's Bat-Bogey hexes at him before running back to Hogwarts.

That's it now. I swear I'm never going to wait around for another stupid boy again in my life, I'm done with them.

Roxy

xoxo

* * *

**22nd January 2024**

Dom,

Did you hear about the new girl that was transferred to Hogwarts? I bet you do. I bet you knew before me since your mum works at Beauxbatons. Her parents moved to England and they didn't feel right sending their daughter to school in a different country and Headmistress Rosewood agreed that she could transfer to Hogwarts!

She's actually really nice. Her name is Isabelle and she's been sorted into Gryffindor so she's in my dorm. And let me tell you, Dom, that girl is _attractive_! She's not even part vela. I wish I was as lucky as her.

Anyway, I think she's into girls but I'm not sure yet. I know she isn't looking for a relationship though. Apparently she had a massive break up just before her parents told her they were moving. I bet Aunt Fleur could find out. Can you please, please, please ask if she can find out who she was dating? You'd be my hero.

Roxy

xoxo

* * *

**1st February 2024**

Dom,

I know you're super busy with your job and all, but you could have at least written back to me. I can't believe Hogwarts still hasn't found a way to get muggle technology to work within the grounds. I expect they have but they just don't want us to be on our phones all the time. It would be so much easier to just text you.

Anyway, the reason why I'm writing is because I found out she is into girls and more specifically INTO ME! We have a date on Valentine's Day!

I promise I'll let you know how it goes, wish me luck.

Roxy

xoxo

* * *

**15th February 2024**

Dom,

I THINK I'M IN LOVE!

The date was perfect. When Isabelle suggested going for a picnic I was a bit weary, but anywhere is better than Madam Puddifoot's on Valentine's Day so I agreed. I have never made a better decision in my life. We didn't go anywhere near the hill overlooking Hogsmeade; Isabelle wanted to but when I explained to her about Zach she understood and we found somewhere else to go.

We had agreed to make it casual as it was only a first date, but both of us ended up dressing up anyway. I'm really glad we did, it was so much fun sat in a field with a picnic in really nice dresses. We were so out of place, but we were out of place together so it was fun.

I don't want to tell you too much, it's rather hard to put into writing, but I honestly don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before.

She just gets me, you know?

We have so much in common, but not the usual stuff. Like yeah it's all good liking the same movies and stuff but it's even better when you share some of the weird things too. Like we both have the same taste in music. You know me, you know how eclectic my music taste is, and we share that. We were reminiscing about some of the old muggle bands we used to listen to and they were all pretty much the same. From One Direction right through to Slipknot. She shares my taste for "weird" foods, she has the same ideal look for her house… there's just so much!

I promise I'll tell you all about her when I go home for Easter. If things are going well I'm sure you'll get to meet her too, I've written Mum and Dad about it and they've both said that they would love to meet her.

Roxy

xoxo

* * *

**16th February 2024**

Roxy,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write much, I've been travelling so much recently. I actually have some big news – I met with a company a couple of weeks ago and they liked my writing so much that they asked if I would like to write my own book! I said yes, of course, and that's why I've been travelling so much. I'm writing a book on different cultures of the wizarding world. I've been everywhere; Greece, Japan, America, South Africa… it has been amazing. I'll send you some of the pictures I've taken and I'll send you an extract from my book when I've gotten a little further with it.

I'm glad you're happy Roxy, I really am. You've always been so stubborn and I've always known your stubbornness would win out and you'd start taking matters into your own hands. Isabelle sounds lovely and I can't wait to hear more about her.

Mum always told me that it was the smallest decisions that changed your life the most, and I think this applies to you right now. Your decision to give up on the likes of Zach set you on a new path, and I believe your life has changed for the better. Mum told me about what Isabelle was like while she was at Beauxbatons and honestly I think you'll be happy with her for a long time to come.

I'll see you in a couple of months,

Dominique.

xxx

* * *

**Words:** 1,179.

* * *

**This is for;**

QLFC Round 8 – Next-Gen Lovin'

Roxanne Weasley

Prompts;

2\. (quote) "Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever" – Keri Russell

5\. (word) stubborn

8\. (song) 'Wildest Dreams' – Taylor Swift


End file.
